An Education
by voodoo science
Summary: James Potter, a boy with no morals, is in for a shock. Lily/James. Rating may change. Please R&R.


******Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you recognise.

**A/N: **This will be a multi-chap fic, and it's my first one on here, so any feedback would be grand! Thanks.

* * *

**AN EDUCATION**

**_Chapter 1 - Meet Mr Chauvinistic Pig_**

It's funny how a privileged upbringing is not always a good thing. Money thrown towards top of the range broomsticks and designer robes may only instil a sense of false superiority, particularly in arrogant, hormonal young boys. It doesn't help when the peers of such megalomaniacs regard them as something special purely due to their heritage.

Which is why I, Lily Evans, am currently refusing to evacuate my comfortable position in the common room. No siree. My face is a rather fetching shade of red, perhaps worthy of a Picasso masterpiece and a very idiotic James Potter stands before me, gesticulating all over the place. I feel a bit like Rosa Parks, version mudblood.

"Evans, we all know who is more worthy of this armchair.. So just stop embarrassing yourself and move out the way." he says, puppy dog eyes and all. Four whole years have passed and he still can't get it through his thick skull that I… _I _am not a pushover.

Calmly embedding a bookmark into a paperback book, I raise my narrow eyes and calmly reply "Excuse me, but you being here is making me slightly nauseous. Do move out the way."

"If you find me so repulsive, Lils, why ever are you blushing so fervently?"

"Red is the colour of anger, Potter. You anger me. Now shoo." I pick up my novel, smiling.

"No, Lily. I'm pretty sure red is the colour of passion. Now, surrender." he smirks, inspecting his nails.

I ignore him, moving my eyes slowly across the small, comforting ink letters below me and listen to the dancing flames by my side. Potter sighs, and grasps the book from me, humming to himself as he inspects the cover.

"Potter.." I start, attempting to stay calm.

"Mhm?" he discards the book, throwing it into the hungry flames next to me.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I jumped out of the armchair pugnaciously.

"I did ask politely, Lils. Besides, you've read it about a million times. It's drivel anyway, stop living in a daydream and enjoy the world around you." he nods, placing a hand on my shoulder, as if he's doing me a favour.

"No, Potter. No." I shake his hand away, "What I need right now is for you to bugger off, and stop telling me what I can and can't do. You don't care about anything do you?" I seethe, my face two inches before his.

"Of course I do, I care about my friends-"

I started laughing uncontrollably as Potter looks around, bewildered. Runs his hand through the mop he calls hair.

"You see yourself in such a distorted way, Potter.." I sigh, "You don't give a toss. All you care about is your blasted reputation! You only care about screwing girls around and your hair."

He stutters for a moment, blinking. Silence. I look around uneasily to discover a mob of nosy Gryffindors wide-eyed at the free entertainment we've been offering. I glare at them reproachfully and they scarper, unwilling to be on the receiving end of one of my hexes. Smiling triumphantly, I turn back to a pale-faced Potter.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm off to bed. Enjoy your night, Mr Chauvinistic Pig." I give him a flash of my brace clad teeth - which most probably looked like a grimace, which is good - and storm up to my dormitory.

"You know, I'm not even angry anymore at him. I merely feel sorry for him. He just couldn't cope in the real world without his little disciples." I smile at my best friend, Lorna. She looks at me calculatingly and nods.

....

"He's just an ignorant boy, Lils. And he just doesn't like it that you aren't silly enough to hang onto his every word."

And with this, I cried. I sobbed and sobbed into Lorna's shoulder until eventually sleep stole me.

Because, you see, I'm in love with Mr Chauvinistic Pig.

* * *

**A/N**: I know it's short. But it's just meant to be a little prologue/introduction type thing. Please review :)


End file.
